Salvándote
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ella lo hizo, sin mi consentimiento


Nada de mari, solo la idea.

MariS.

* * *

Escuchó un grito, eso fue lo único que percibió. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que jamás podría reparar en el hecho.

_"¡No!"_

Luego descubrió un cuerpo que rodó varios centímetros en el suelo y se perdió de vista, bajo un viejo cajón. Estaba allí también, herido. El atacante lo había alcanzado, pero ella había recibido todo el impacto.

Por salvarlo. Por protegerlo.

Despertó confundido, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba solo ya, echado en el suelo, sosteniendo un cuerpo que no respiraba. Manchado de sangre. Dos de sus dedos estaban cubiertos por viscosa sangre y sus sentidos tampoco funcionaban.

Pero estaba vivo. Mucho más vivo que ella. Exhausto, pero respirando.

Esperaba no perderla. Esperaba que todo volviese a ser como antes.

La serpiente había mordido su pecho y sus colmillos, habían herido su cuello, pero no había sido tanto como lo que veía en ese momento. Desgarrada estaba su piel.

Por protegerlo.

— Papi...— bajó la vista de inmediato, se movía entre sus brazos— me duele mucho.

— No temas, pronto llegará...pronto estará aquí y podrá ayudarte.

Parpadeó ligeramente, algo caía sobre su cabeza. Era sangre, sobre su frente escurría. Estaba herido y no podía mantenerse despierto. Todo daba vueltas y su cabeza estaba confundida. No enviaba señales correctas. Sus manos temblaban, estaba por perder la consciencia. Pero no lo haría hasta verlo.

No lo haría hasta verlo llevársela. Salvar su vida.

— No debiste hacerlo, Lina. No debiste entrometerte. Solo tienes nueve años.

— No quería...perderte.

¿Qué sentido tenía atraversarse entre la serpiente y Voldemort? No obtendría la respuesta, supuso. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Por qué demoraba? ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Sentía que perdía vida en sangre, mientras esperaba.

Y la mano de su hija, resbalaba de su túnica.

— Maldita sea...

No recordaba nada más de todo eso. Solo una luz blanca y luego algo duro y frío, que había golpeado contra su rostro. No sentía nada y no tenía idea del resto del mundo. Ni sonidos ni colores. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaban muertos?

Pasó muchos minutos, creyó, sin enterarse de nada más. Quizá estaba ya en otro mundo y lo maldeciría por toda la eternidad, por no haber llegado a tiempo. Por no haberse presentado cuando lo necesitaba.

Maldito héroe.

Y entonces, sintió algo cálido que rozó su rostro. Sintió algo más y pudo pensar que aún no había acabado. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero desistió cuando una jaqueca terrible, cruzó su cabeza. Ambos estaban delicados. Padre e hija.

En ambas camillas. Esperando.

— No creo que tenga esperanzas, es tan joven— escuchó a un lado y luchó por abrir los ojos. Sabíade qué estaban hablando y comenzaba a desesperarse. Movió su mano, temblaba la mesa a su lado, tratando de tocarla. ¿Qué mierda habían puesto en medio, que no podía alcanzarla?

— ¡Profesor Snape, está vivo!— escuchó que gimotearon a un lado y trató de abrir sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Las posibles que pudiera reunir.

Y lo consiguió. Todo se veía borroso, pero no importaba. Parpadearía las veces que fueran necesarias y entonces, podría mirarla.

Sucedió. Parpadeó y pudo mirarla. Estaba herida, no dudaba de ello. Pero lucía peor de lo que imaginaba.

Y él jamás llegó. ¡Él jamás estuvo allí! Aquello le hizo sentir ira, rabia, quiso levantarse. Imposible desde su ángulo.

— No se mueva, señor. Ella estará bien, se lo prometo— conocía esa vocecita miedosa. Granger estaba al otro lado.

— Potter...— logró articular y Hermione sonrió suavemente. Potter tenía que salvar al mundo, pero también a algo mucho más importante que el cochino mundo.

— Harry está... allí, profesor. Él la trajo a tiempo. Estábamos allí y pudimos socorrerlos a tiempo. Nos dio el perfecto para...

Guardó silencio en cuanto escuchó un murmullo. Era ella, estaba despierta. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Su lado.

— Papi...

— Shh... no debes hablar. Él está bien... y Harry también.

A veces parecía que él era el bendito padre de esa relación. Potter no servía para nada. Debía dejarlo un día de esos.

Pero no. Su hija lo amaba. Su hija no podría vivir sin él. Puesto que, claro, era su hija de igual forma. ¿Cómo había llegado a tener nueve años, con un padre tan irresponsable?

No entendía.

— Papi... quiero a mamá.

Ah claro, habría aprendido a decirle "mamá". Aunque lo más gracioso, era que su "mamá", era un hombre.

— Lo traeré enseguida, espera cariño— dijo Hermione, como si en verdad se pudiera relentizar a la muerte. Su hija asintió, mientras estaba concentrada en la mirada de su padre. Que no parpadeara, que no cerrara sus ojos. La miraría hasta que sanara.

Ambos.

Y entonces, el gran Potter hizo acto de aparición. Estaba tan herido como ambos, pero no de muerte. Sonrió suavemente y acarició la cabeza de su hija, que también sonrió al verlo. ¡Tenía que quitarle esa costumbre de extrañarlo!

Porque Potter no servía para nada. Era un completo imbécil.

— Mamá...tengo miedo. No quiero morir, mamá.

— No vas a morir, Lina. Y tu padre tampoco. El dolor pasará pronto, te lo prometo. Pero tienes que dejarte tocar y estudiar ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. No tengas miedo. Puesto que yo voy a estar allí.

La pequeña asintió, mientras él se inclinaba para depositar un beso en su frente.

— Fuiste muy valiente, al tratar de defender a tu padre. Y sin embargo, fue muy arriesgado cariño. No puedes solo lanzarte a ello. Antes de conseguir tus metas, debes evaluar lo difícil que puede ser y realizar un plan de acción. No siempre seguir una corazonada.

¿Qué estupidéz estaba diciendo?

— Quiero mucho a papá y no quería verlo mal. Sé que luego iba a sentirse muy mal y quiero que papá sea feliz. Contigo, conmigo— sonrió— No iba a dejar solo a papi.

Terca como su "madre".

— Ambos va a estar bien. Verás...

Y pasó el tiempo y él siguió mirándola. Siguió mirando lo que le hacían, mientras le hacían lo mismo a él. Perdió la voz por la mordida en su cuello, pero aún así podía mirarla e infundirle confianza. Trataba de levantarse, pero esas malditas mujeres no se lo permitían. Ella tenía altibajos y él debía estar allí.

Tuvo fiebre, tuvo contusiones. Perdió el sentido y era probable que no caminara más. Igualmente, tenía que levantarse de esa maldita cama.

— ¡Déjenme en paz, maldita sea!— fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto se recuperó. Y lo primero que hizo, fue levantarse de esa condenada cama y caminar hasta ella. Acercarse y verla. Acariciar su cabello, su rostro. Su brazo. Sostener su mano.

— ¡Papá!— escuchó y su alma volvió a su cuerpo. Sintió alivio.— ¡Hola papi!

Por salvarlo, se había sacrificado algo que habría dolido, de perderlo para siempre.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo, Lina. No vuelvas a intentar sacrificarte por mí. ¿Entendido? Porque mi alma no podría pagar tu sacrificio y me obligarías a penar por esta tierra, sintiéndome culpable. ¿Entiendes? No lo intentes. Ni por mí ni por Harry.

Miró que asentía en silencio y se inclinó para besar su cabeza y su hija se aferró a su brazo. Y al brazo de su madre.

— La gallardía que le falta a Slytherin, la tienen los Gryffindor y la tiene ella— escuchó que Harry había dicho, a un lado y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, antes. Se sintió como un vulgar Neville Longbottom.

— Al menos no llegó tarde, como en las clases. Potter.

Ironías de la vida. Sonrió y asintió, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

— Llego temprano a lo importante, profesor Snape.

No resultaba gracioso, pero no tenía ánimos de pelear con él.


End file.
